The present invention relates generally to indoor flower pots and particularly to flower pots having a base container section providing a reservoir for water.
Flower pots having a base container section are known. These have the advantage that water filling the base container section can be absorbed by the flower roots through capillary action, over an extended period of time. In general such flower pots accumulate water in this base containers by allowing the excess water fed to the soil to seep through holes in the bottom of the pot. Some pots have separable bottoms which can be filled and some have shaped pots allowing water to by-pass the soil and flow directly into the base container. In any event, such pots have the disadvantages that an insufficient amount of water accumulates in the base section to maintain the roots wet for a long period. Thus, the user must continually add water to the soil sometimes resulting in overwatering. A flower pot having an integral base contained is known, wherein the wall of the pot is provided with a recess allowing access to the base container section in order to fill the base with water. Such access is very restricted and it is difficult to pour the water therein particularly when using a watering can. Also, it is difficult to observe the water level in the base container section and frequent spilling occurs.
The longstanding but heretofore unfulfilled need for a flower pot having the desired features of access to the base container section for watering and observing the water level therein with out removing the upper container section is now fulfilled by the invention disclosed hereinafter and as follows.